


Unconditional Support

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [410]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: All they want of their child is that he or she does his or her best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 October 2016  
> Word Count: 219  
> Prompt: encourage  
> Summary: All they want of their child is that he or she does his or her best.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and John Lyons. I just could not wrap my brain around that one today, so I let the muses take this in a different direction. I'm pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The one thing he and James agreed upon before even considering having a child to raise was that they would never be forced into anything he or she didn't want to do. James' entire family for a couple generations back had been cops or firemen and, while he finds satisfaction in his job, he sometimes wonders what else he could have done with his life. Patrick, on the other hand, was supposed to go into business, preferably accounting, because of the steady work and pay.

But their child would be allowed the opportunity to discover who he or she would be without pressure or expectations. All they want of their child is that he or she does his or her best. That's all. Failures are going to happen. That's a fact of life. It's better to learn from them and try again, than be consumed by the failure itself.

And so, when Jacob was born, they put their promises to the test. His curiosity and creative talents have been encouraged from the moment he showed a spark of either. He has been to synagogue and to a couple of other houses of worship, as his interest has been aroused. For the most part, he thrives because he knows he has his fathers' support and approval to test his boundaries.


End file.
